Education of a famous Chancellor
|details = You're the one that investigated Khayyam's anthology? There's a job I want to give you. I want you to find a book of Emperor studies collected by the Persian Prime minister. Old documents in Persia are mostly gone, so research will be difficult. Speak to the client, the city's scholar, for more details. |step1 = /Realization/Istanbul/Scholar/ It is the writings on how to be a good emperor compiled by the Prime Minister of the Great Seljuq Empire for the Sultan. While I was searching for it, I realized a certain thing. There are no writings in Persia, which proceeded the Great Seljuq Empire. There are discussions that are burned, but no cultural writings. |step2 = /Two requests/Istanbul/Scholar/ Gathering information about Persian literature in this town is difficult, so the investigation is in trouble. I want you to investigate why the writing that the Prime Minister compiled are no longer remaining in Persian. Trebizond, close to the territory of the Great Seljuq Empire, may have some information. |step3 = /Chancellor Nizam al-Mulk/Trebizond/Travelling Scholar near Rest Area/ The documents that are you searching for were written by the Prime Minister Nizam al-Mulk at the request of the Sultan Malik Shah during the golden age of the Great Seljuq Empire. Nizam exerted a powerful influence over Malik and the Sultan who came before him. |step4 = /Persia's conversion to Islam/Trebizond/Travelling Scholar/ Before we talk about Nizam, let me explain about why there are so few documents from before the Great Seljuq Empire. The Sassanid Empire which once ruled Persia was destroyed by the power of the Arabs and Persia fell under Arab rule. After that, the Arab bureaucracy administered in Arabic and Islamic culture took shape. |step5 = /The language of middle ages Persia was a spoken language/Trebizond/Travelling Scholar/ In Persia under Arab rule, the spoken language was Persian. At the time, to speak of literature was to hear it, record it, relaying it in words. Eventually the Turkish dynasty of the Great Seljuq Empire flourished. There was no change in the rule of Islam, but the universal language was Persian. Why that is... |step6 = /Nizam's cultivation of Persian culture/Trebizond/Travelling Scholar/ The bureaucracy that Nizam tried to start was Persian. At a local university that a man of importance founded, he encouraged the study of Persian culture for the first time for the nation. This is where study of Persia in Arabic was born and how Persian literature came to be written down. |step7 = /Nizam's theories on ruling/Trebizond/Travelling Scholar/ The writings on how to be a good emperor written by Nizam about what rule of a monarch is contained anecdotes and was easy to understand and as a piece of literature was a masterpiece. It's also in this town... However, the rulers of Turkey learn the Persian how to be a good emperor from their subjects. What a strange thing. |stepfinal = Education of a famous Chancellor/Trebizond/Mosque/ The famous Prime Minister of the Great Seljuq Empire, Nizam al-Mulk encouraged literature and himself left a legacy as a great cultural figure. If it wasn't for the putting down the literature in Persian, it would be very difficult to study Persian today. His writing should be in a Mosque in this town. Make sure to use "Search" skill. |discoXP = 270 |cardXP = 135 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/A strange collection of poems/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Unlock/4/Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Trebizond |seaarea = Black Sea }}